


On Three

by Dumefan



Category: knights and bikes
Genre: Confusion, F/F, First Crush, First pic whoo!, Fluff, Kids figuring stuff out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: After a rather weird experience with her best friend Demelza, Dessa finds that the butterflies in her stomach won't go away.





	1. One...

"D- Demelza wait."   
"Come on Nessa, the longer we stall the more it will hurt." Demelza huffed as she watched Nessa fidget annoyingly.  
"I'll be quick, on three." the red head said, preparing to go again. Nessa steeled herself as she locked eyes with her companion.   
"ok kid. On three! I'll count."   
"alright!" Demelza gave a reassuring smile, she too held a focus made of iron in her eyes.  
Both of them were ready. Nessa began to count down. "ok... One... two-OUCH!!"   
Nessa jerked back, holding her cheek. She saw Demelza's proud smirk whilst dangling a cyan stickning plaster in her hand.  
"that hurt, you booger!" Demelza burst out laughing. The look of utter chock and betrayal on Nessa's face was just too funny.   
" i'm sorry" she wheezed. " but you would never had let me pull it off otherwise!"  
Nessa crossed her arms and grumbled, but she couldnt hide her smirk as she got a briliant idea.   
She rose from her seat and tackled Demelza and started tickling her stomach. "revenge!" she yelled in glee when Demelza's startle yelp turned into laughter. She pushed and kicked, but nothing could escape the hands of revenge! "yeld!" Nessa yelled. "never!" came Demelza's shaky response.   
Nessa then decided it was time to up the ante, and started a barrage of tickles on the red heads sides. Demelza howled with laughter as she thrashed under Nessa's hold, desperatly trying to break free. "ok! I yeld, I yeld stop!" she finally yelled. Nessa stopped her attack and climbed off her friend with a proud smile.   
After calming down from the merciless tickling attack, Demelza sat up and joined her friend. They both looked at each other and giggled.  
" does your cheek still hurt?" Demelza asked.   
" a bit. Nothing i cant handle. I've had way worst scratches and bruises." Nessa boasted. Remembering back to the day they first met. And how she barely got away with her life against her friends assault. Her thoughts where Broken however when she suddenly felt a small peck on her hurting cheek. Stopping her in her tracks, stunning her silent. She turned to Demelza who wore a big smile on her face. A blush crept on Nessa's face when she asked. "what was that?"   
" its a 'get better' kiss! My mum used to give me lots of those when ever i fell and got hurt." Demelza explained. "Does it feel better?" she asked. Nessa took a long moment to think. It wasnt weird, was it? No, of course not, friends Sometime's kisses other friends. She'd seen this multible times back on the mainland. Yeah, it wasnt weird. "it feels better." was her response.   
"Great! Wanna play on the gamecomputer?"   
Demelza asked, completely unaware to her friends confusion. "uh, Yeah sure!"  
And so they played. Nessa absolutely focusing on the game, and not on the growing butterflies in her stomach. Which wasnt weird. Not at all.


	2. Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa needs to talk to someone.

It was weird. It was really weird!  
Nessa had thought, if not prayed, that the butterflies in her stomach would dissapear over night. Boy had she thought wrong. Instead of dissapearing, the feeling had only grown bigger. So big in fact, that each time she heard Demelza call her name, she would turn into a blushing fool.  
This had to stop. And it has to stop now.  
Nessa had managed to convince her friend that she was simply going to a boring post office to deliver a boring mail to the boring mainlands, and that she would have to do it alone. Even just mentioning how dreadfully slow it was to get a mail delivererd was almost enough to deter Demelza to join her. Even with Nessa insisting she had to go alone, it seemed hopeless, but after promesing that they would go on a cool adventure later, she finally got to leave. Alone. Nessa hopped on her bike and rode towards the harbor. Determination filled her as she came closer and closer to the small town. She needed to talk to someone. Anyone, as long it wasnt Melzie or her father. As long it was someone cool that wouldnt judge her at all, and she had one person in mind. She stopped her bike right outside of the music shop. She parked her bike and took a deep breath and went inside the booming store. At the counter there sat a pale blond rocker chick diggin the newest hit of her favorite band. Karenza. Nessa had fond memories of her few incounters with her. She had asked Karenza to hang with her, but was gracefully rejected. Sweet fond memories. But today Nessa had no time for reminiscing about past glories. Today, she was on a mission. "Karenza!" she yelled over the music. Barely being heard over the loud rock, but she was noticed by the rocker none the less.  
Karenza sported a smile as she turned the music down. "Nessa! My second favorite rebel, what can i do for ya?" she asked, leaning over the counter. Nessa began to fidget nervously. 'Where did all her confidence go!?' She thought panicly to herself. "w- well uh.." Nessa could feel all her confidence drain from her. She really needed to talk to someone about this, but how? Is it really wise to spill her secret to this rocker girl? Would she be disgusted? Would she ban her from her store?.. Would she tell her secret to Demelza?  
No. Karenza wouldnt do that, but just to be sure. Nessa decided that a more clever and smooth approach would be best. "so, i have this friend."  
'Smooth, real smooth.' she chided herself, but after a reassuring smile from Karenza and a nod signaling her to go on. Nessa continued.  
"and she has this... Friend, who makes her feel all fluttery and weird inside. And she doesnt know how to get rid of it." Karenza hummed, looking like she was in deep thought before smiling. "looks like your friend has a crush." she said matter of factly. Nessa almost tripped over herself as she blushed furiously.  
" a- a- a crush??" she sputtered. Earning a loud "mhm" from Karenza. "sounds like a big one too."  
"b- b- but it cant be a crush! I- i mean my friend is a girl and- and so is her friend! Isn that.." Nessa went quiet, her blush had calmed down. "isn that, you know, weird?" she asked. The question was directed more to herself then to Karenza. Surely it was, right? Back on the mainland she had heard rumors about girls dating girls before, but it was often frowned upon. So surely it was something bad, right? " i sure hope not! Cuz i got a girlfriend."  
Nessa was knocked out of her dark thought at what she just heard. "what?" she asked, to make sure she didnt dream about what she said.  
"yeah, actually our aniversary is coming up real soon. I should totally get her something special."  
Karenza smiled to herself as her thoughts got away from her for a moment, before snapping back to their conversation. She got up from her seat behind the counter and kneeled down next to Nessa. Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as she looked way to serious for her usual calm self.  
"look kid. You cant really choose who you'll fall in love with, It kinda just happens. It can be scary and confusing, but i assure you. Falling and being in love is not wrong or weird. No matter what the other person's gender is. Got that?" she spoke with such seriousness that all Nessa could do was nod. "now, this friend of yours. Has she tried asking her crush out?" Nessa shook her head. Asking, or even confessing her her feelings to Demelza had not been on her mind at all. But now thinking about it, Nessa realized how badly she wanted to. "well then i think she should do that right away!" Karenza boasted. "how, where?"  
Nessa asked. "well how i cant say, but i know a dope place to go to!" Karenza got up, grabbed a piece of paper and a penn and scribbled down what Nessa only assumed was directions. Karenza gave to note to Nessa, and she could confirm that it was indeed directions.  
"i know this place, its where that big oak is right?"  
"yeah! I took my girlfriend on a date there once, the way the sunset lit everything up was absolutely breath taking. Perfect place for a confession."  
Karenza sat back down behind the counter as Nessa memorised the note. This was perfect! She could stop by the food store to buy some snacks, go back and get Demelza and bike to the location. No stress at all! "thanks for the help Karenza!" Nessa said before bolting out from the store. "anytime!"  
Nessa jumped on her bike as she began to pedal like a maniac. Her determination back and in full gear. Nothing would stop her from confessing to her best friend. Nothing! Not even fear!


End file.
